Tangled Webs
by sasha1600
Summary: Gibbs was worried that Tony’s treatment of McGee would result in a loss of trust between his agents. Apparently, he was right. Warning: Part of a discipline series. Don’t like? Don’t read!


**Tangled Webs**

**Summary: **Gibbs was worried that Tony's treatment of McGee would result in a loss of trust between his agents. Apparently, he was right. **Warning:** Part of a discipline series. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** the spider is mine; the rest belong to other people.

* * *

A/N This is part of my 'Lessons' series and builds on a larger plot arc. This is a sequel to Crop Circles. Thanks to Emerald1 for suggesting this little follow-up!

* * *

I look up with mild curiosity as more intruders troop noisily into my domain. The ones who were here earlier are now long gone... well, except for the one that is lying motionless on the floor in a pool of blood that is slowly thickening, filling the room with its heady scent. These ones are also all dressed alike, although this group's attire is different from the other's.

The oldest gives some kind of command, and the younger two immediately scurry around doing his bidding. They don't appear to be a threat to me, and I'm sleepily sated from my own recent meal, so I let my eyes drift shut for a few moments of rest.

When I open them again, two more have arrived, and are fussing over the one that is dead. I watch with interest while they wrap it in some kind of casing, intrigued by the efficiency they show despite their natural unsuitability for the task. It isn't long before they cart their prize off, apparently having decided to consume it later. Despite the distaste I feel for scavengers, and my earlier disgust at those who left their prey behind so casually, I marvel at the level of co-operation among these creatures.

My interest quickly turns to concern when one of the remaining trio crouches down close to me. He is staring intently at the floor, but I shrink back nonetheless, not wishing to be discovered. Mere moments later, his companion joins him as he points out the footprint left by one of my earlier visitors.

To my dismay, the second one looks right at me. I just hang there, motionless, hoping that my efforts to camouflage my presence might allow me to escape detection.

It's not to be, however, and the newcomer raises a finger in my direction. I shrink back as far as I can, rapidly surveying my options.

'Hey, watch out for the spider there, Probie.'

'Yeah, right. Good one, Tony.'

'No, I'm serious – it's a monster! I've never seen...'

'Give it up, Tony. I'm not falling for it!'

'Tim...'

'Sure, Tony. There's a spider. Just like all that other stuff you said...'

He rocks back on his heels, looking up to meet his companion's gaze.

His eyes instead make contact with mine.

'Gah!'

He loses his balance and tips forward, towards me. I scrabble for safely, but the delicate silk I spent days weaving is torn apart by his flailing hands and I fall, undignified, to the ground.

'I told you...'

Before I can take two steps towards a deep crack in the nearby wall, a massive hand is sliding towards me, the fingers stopping barely a hair's width from one of my legs.

Right. Enough is enough.

'OW!'

'Tim! Are you...'

'No! I'm not! Where the hell did it...'

'Boss! Tim, c'mon, don't worry about...'

'I'm going to kill...'

I take advantage of the commotion above me to slip into my crack and hunker down. Now that I'm safe, I blink impassively at my no-longer-welcome visitors.

'What?!'

'Tim just got bit by a spider!'

The older one scurries over, visibly concerned about his young.

'What kind of spider?'

'A big one.'

The younger one yelps as the older one cuffs him on the back of the head. I smile to myself.

'Boss, I think it might have been a...'

'It _was_ big! And kinda shiny, and...'

'Was it a black widow, Tim?'

'Maybe. I didn't get a good enough look, but it was definitely big enough...'

'Ok. Let me see... it's too dark in here... c'mon...'

The older one starts bundling the one I bit towards the door, and the third trails after them. I wave one leg in their direction, happy to see them go. I have work to do, now, after all, thanks to them.

'Boss, I tried to tell him...'

'I thought he was just...'

'Hey! Would I...'

'YES!'

'Now do you see why I keep telling you to...'

'How many times do I have to say...'

'DiNozzo, shut up. Ok, Tim, you're going to be ok. Come on, get in. Tony, call Ducky and tell him to turn the truck around. He can't have gotten far. No... stay here and wait for someone to take over chain of custody on the scene. And you stay the hell out of that cabin until the protective gear gets here. I don't need you getting...'

I stop listening, no longer interested in the mild drama playing out outside the door. With a little huff of annoyance and a resigned sigh, I leave the sanctuary I've found and anchor the first strand of silk securely in place. It's going to be a long day.


End file.
